


I'll Be Okay

by nubbles45



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Centered around Phil losing his hand, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Jemma doesn't get eaten by the monolith, Phil and Melinda have a kid, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubbles45/pseuds/nubbles45
Summary: It had been a secret. A well-kept secret at that. Everyone knew that Coulson and May were married even though they shied away from displays of affection. It was always just a simple touch or look. What everyone didn't know was that they had a daughter in college. For her protection, she was kept out of Shield files and no one knew about her. That was about to change though.Set after season 2 but without the monolith stuff and Coulson and May are married the whole time. Focused on Coulson and his family dealing with the loss of his hand.





	1. The secret is out

It had been a secret. A well-kept secret at that. Everyone knew that Coulson and May were married even though they shied away from displays of affection. It was always just a simple touch or look. What everyone didn't know was that they had a daughter in college. For her protection, she was kept out of Shield files and no one knew about her. That was about to change though. 

The fight was over for now and everyone was back at the base. Everyone was a little shaken up considering that Bobbi nearly died and their leader was now missing a hand. 

To add to the chaos, as soon as things had settled down a bit May left in the quinjet. She had only said that she’d be back before Coulson woke up. That turned out to be true because a few hours later she returned and Coulson was still asleep. She didn't return alone though.

She walked silently down the hallway with a young woman walking next to her. No one had ever seen the girl before but there was a clear resemblance between her and Melinda. It wasn't until they were just outside Coulson’s room that May finally spoke. She looked at Simmons. “We’d like to be left alone for a while. I’ll tell you if he wakes up.” She said before entering the room with her daughter. 

Evangeline walked with her mother silently as they went to her father’s room. Everyone was staring at her but she didn't care. She just wanted to see her dad. 

When she saw him lying asleep on the bed she couldn't stop her tears. She sat next to his bed and took his one hand. “Dad.”She said weakly. “Is he going to be okay?” She asked her mother. 

Melinda rested her hand on Eva’s shoulder. “He should be.” She sighed. “It’ll be hard for him...that's why I knew he would need you. He’d do anything for you.” She smiled sadly.

They sat in silence for a while both women overcome with emotion. It was easier to stay quiet than try to express how they felt.

Half an hour later, Phil stirred. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times. He didn't remember what happened. All he could think of was the pain in his hand. “Melinda.” He croaked and turned his head. He was surprised to see his daughter sitting next to him. “Eva.” He smiled.

“I’m here, Phil,” Melinda said and touched his leg. “I’m going to get Simmons.” She squeezed his leg and looked at Eva before she left the room.

“Me too, Dad,” Eva assured him new tears in her eyes as she offered a watery smile. “I’m here.”

Phil closed his eyes for a few moments and squeezed Eva’s hand. “Missed you. Are you okay?”

“I missed you too.” She laughed a bit. “I’m okay. I’m the one that should be asking you the same thing. How are you feeling?”

“My hand hurts.” He told her and shrugged. 

It took all her strength not to start sobbing. “It’ll be okay, Dad.” She whispered.

“Hey, I’m okay.” Phil frowned and lifted his hand up to touch her cheek. That's when he realized it. He looked at his arm and the bandaged stump where his hand used to be. He swallowed hard. “Oh…” Was all he could say. 

“It's okay, Daddy,” Eva promised and looked up when Simmons and Melinda returned. 

“I feel it. It...it hurts.” Phil said and looked at his wife. 

“Phantom pain,” Simmons explained sadly. “I’m afraid I can't do much to help with that.”

“There has to be something.” Eva looked at Jemma. “He’s in pain.” She was clearly upset and she just wanted her father to be better. She didn't want him in any pain.

“I’m okay.” Phil looked at his daughter gently. “It's okay. It hurts but I’ve had worse.” He tried to calm her down.

“I just want you to be comfortable and…” She couldn't even finish her sentence before she let out a sob.

“Eva,” Melinda said and touched her shoulder. “You need to calm down. Take a deep breath. This is overwhelming for all of us.” She rubbed her back soothingly. “Maybe you need to take a little walk. Agent Simmons can show you to the kitchen and you can get a drink. I’ll stay here and make sure your dad is okay.”

Phil nodded and closed his eyes. “I’m okay, sweetheart.” He promised. “You need to relax.”

Eva nodded and stood up hesitantly. She squeezed her dad’s hand before she left the room with Agent Simmons.

Melinda took her daughter’s place and held her husband’s hand. “She was so scared. She's so worried about you.”

“I see that.” Phil looked at his wife tiredly. “You didn't have to bring her. She shouldn't have to see me like this.”

“Don't start, Phil. You almost died. You were such an idiot grabbing that crystal. If Mack hadn't had that ax…” Her voice wavered as she looked at Phil.

“But I didn't die and I’m okay.” Phil reached up and cupped her cheek. “I’m still here. If I hadn't grabbed that crystal then Mack, Fitz and I wouldn't be here.”

“Why did I marry someone so stupid?” She asked but there wasn't any bite to it. She leaned into his hand turning and pressing a kiss to his palm. “A man so willing to die for others.”

“Because you would have done the same thing.” He stroked her cheek with his thumb. “And I have game.”

May managed a small laugh. “You don't have game and never did.”

“I do have game.” He weakly defended himself with a sigh. “Will you lay with me?” He asked. “I can move over a bit. You don't take up too much space anyway.”

“I don't know, Phil. I don't want to mess up all the monitors on you.” It didn't matter what she said because he had already moved over making room for her. She hesitated a moment but finally got onto the bed next to him. She turned onto her side and rested her head on his shoulder. Her hand moved and rested over his scat naturally. “Get some rest, Phil. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

He managed a weak nod as he held her close. His hand rubbed her back instinctively as she curled closer. “You better be.” He smiled lightly before his eyes slipped closed again.


	2. Best in the Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma's view of the first chapter and her conversation with Eva

Jemma was a bit overwhelmed by everything that was going on. She had fought to save Bobbi and then as soon as she had gotten her stable she was pulled out to tend to Coulson. She barely had any time to breathe. She was rushing back and forth between both of the rooms checking on each of them. May was gone and everyone else was shaken up.

Hours later, she finally was able to sit down and rest for a bit, but she still monitored the vitals of Bobbi and Coulson. Looking up when the door opened, she was surprised to see May. She stood up to greet her but stopped when she saw the other woman following close behind May. Before she could think of something to say May had told her to leave them alone for a bit.

Jemma didn’t question it knowing better than to do that now and waited quietly. She was curious about the young woman with May. There was clearly a connection between Coulson, May, and the mysterious girl. Maybe she was related to them. A niece or something. Coulson and May were both private people so it could be possible. It was still odd though that she was allowed in with ease. She must be close to Coulson then.

Agent Simmons was still in deep thought when May came out.

“Coulson is awake,” Melinda informed the younger agent. 

Jemma nodded. “Good. That's a good sign.” She smiled reassuringly and May followed into the room.

She checked on her director’s IV and bandages. “Phantom Pain.” She explained gently when Coulson said it hurt. She felt bad for her boss. “I’m afraid I can’t do much to help with that.” She felt terrible and it was clear to see that everyone in the room was upset. 

She watched awkwardly as Coulson reassured the girl that May had brought in. Eva, that’s what he had called her. They seemed close. He looked at her with gentle eyes, the same eyes he looked at May with. Jemma wasn’t sure what to think. If she didn’t know better she would have thought she was his daughter. That couldn’t be though. 

She was caught off guard when May said her name suggesting that she show Eva to the kitchen. She nodded, though knowing that now wasn’t the time to argue. She walked out quietly with Eva and shut the door. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Agent Simmons.” She said gently. “But you can call me, Jemma.” She assured her assuming that she wasn’t a fellow agent. “I have some water bottles here in the lab so we can stay out here for a bit.” She walked over and grabbed one from the small fridge. 

“I’m Eva.” The young woman replied quietly and it was obvious she was still upset.

“It’s hard to see people you care about in a state like that.” Jemma handed her the cold water bottle. “He’s one of the toughest people I know. It seems like you probably know him better than I do, but I know he can recover from this. He came back from the dead, I’m sure he can come back from this.”

“He doesn't deserve this.” Eva wiped her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. The mention of her father's death made her feel worse though. It was still a sore subject that they rarely brought up. “He’s been through so much already and I’m sure they didn't tell me everything.”

“I watched him deteriorate before and won't let it happen again. He’s like a dad to all of us on the team. We wouldn't be here without him.” Jemma tried to make Eva feel better. It would be easier if they weren't strangers. 

“He’s a great dad.” Eva smiled slightly. “I’m sure he enjoys being a dad to you guys since I’m on my own now.”

Suddenly, it clicked in Jemma’s head and she couldn't help the small noise of surprise that escaped her mouth. “You're his daughter.” She stated trying not to sound so surprised. 

Eva looked up at Jemma. “Yeah...” She tried to think of something else to say. Of course, the team didn't know about her. She had been kept off of shield records and her parents had done anything they could to keep her safe. 

“And Agent May is your mother?” Jemma asked as she processed the new information. 

“She is.” Eva nodded and took a small sip of her water. Even though the conversation was a little awkward it was distracting her from the thoughts of her injured father. 

“They never said anything. I mean I’m not too surprised, but it's a little shocking.” Jemma admitted.

“They didn't want me to be used against them so they kept me out of Shield files. It was the best way to protect me.” Eva explained. “Once I was old enough, it was my choice if I wanted to be a part of Shield.”

“Makes sense.” Jemma nodded slowly. She could tell Eva was relaxing a bit so she tried to think of some way to keep the conversation going. “They're good at hiding things.” She commented. “I didn't know they were married until a few months after we started working together.”

“They like to keep their life private. I doubt they intentionally hid their marriage. I know how they are when they're working. They leave it all behind and focus on the mission.” Eva continued quietly.

“That's why they're the best in the business.” The agent smiled as she listened.

“They are.” Eva sighed and took another drink. She was starting to feel better, but her mind still went to her father. “What will...what will his recovery be like?” She asked. She needed to know what to expect.

Jemma sighed. “It won't be easy. He’ll have to adjust to the loss of the hand and go through physical therapy. Once we have one made, he’ll have to learn how to use an artificial hand too. It's hard to say what the emotional recovery will be. It's different for everyone. There can be anger, frustration and even grief after the loss of a limb. He’ll need all the support he can get.”

Eva listened carefully and nodded. “I’ll do all I can to help him recover.”

“That's all we can do. He has a lot of support from the team and I’m sure the extra support from you will help tremendously. The team’s support is already split because another one of our agents was severely injured too.” Jemma told her and looked down. “It was a hard fight.”

“I’m sorry.” Eva murmured.

“It's okay. We’re all alive. That's all that matters. We’ll cope and recover.” Jemma said confidently. 

“Sounds like he’s rubbing off on you.” Eva laughed weakly and looked at Jemma. “I should go back...I think I’m okay now.”

Jemma touched her arm and nodded. “I’ll be here if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Jemma.” Eva smiled gratefully before she went back into Phil’s room. She smiled when she saw her parents laying on the bed together. 

Melinda looked up, careful not to wake her husband. “Come sit down,” She said gently.

Eva walked over and moved the chair to the left side of the bed. She sat down and looked at Phil quietly.

Melinda reached out and took her hand. “He’s okay.” She promised. “Get some rest. If you want, Simmons can show you to our room.”

Eva shook her head. “I’m going to stay right here.” She said stubbornly and looked at her mother. “You need to sleep just as much as Dad does.”

Melinda smiled slightly. “Not just as much.” She said tiredly. “We love you, Evangeline.”

“I love you guys too.” Eva yawned and curled up in the chair. They both fell into a comfortable silence and the next time Jemma came in to check on Coulson the little family was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. No Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye meets Eva

The next morning Eva woke up when she heard voices from outside the room. She opened her eyes and looked around quietly. Her dad was still asleep and her mom wasn't in the room anymore. She probably went to do her tai chi. Nothing stopped her from that. The voices outside got a little louder and it sounded like they were fighting. Eva stood up after she woke up a bit more. She stood up and walked over to the door. She was about to open it but stopped to listen to the people outside for a minute.

“Simmons, seriously let me in.” Eva heard an unknown voice say.

“Skye, he's resting.” She recognized Jemma's voice as she spoke. 

“I'm going to see him. I'm not going to disturb him. I can actually control my powers.” 

“I’m not worried about your powers, Skye. I just...I don’t think he needs visitors right now.” Jemma said to the other.

Powers...Eva frowned and grabbed the doorknob. Her curiosity got the best of her and she had to find out who this person was. She opened the door and saw Jemma and another young woman standing by her. 

“Good morning, Eva,” Jemma said and turned toward her. “Is he still asleep?”

Eva nodded. “Good morning, Jemma.” She murmured tiredly. “What time is it?”

Skye looked at them and frowned. “Simmons, who is this?” She asked. “And why was in there?”

“Who are you?” Eva replied before Jemma could say anything. “Why do you want to go in there so bad?”

“Sorry, are you an agent here? I’ve never met you before and I have a feeling I deserve to see him more than you would. I have no idea who you are or how you even got into this base.” Skye put her hands on her hips looking at Eva. 

“You have no right to assume you know me and assume that I have no right to be here.” Eva snapped and stepped closer. 

“I think I do have that right. You have no idea who I am or what I know.” Skye stood up straighter looking her up and down. 

“You’re Skye. You were picked up from a van and have found a place here with the team. You have the same alien blood in you that my dad has because he fought for you then you left.” Eva’s voice was firm and angry. “He almost died for you and you left him and now this happened! You did this to him!” 

Skye looked at her shocked at the outburst and she clenched her fist the room shaking a bit.

“Skye.” Melinda’s voice came from the doorway. She walked over looking at Eva and Skye as the room stopped shaking. “What’s going on?”

Jemma looked up relieved to see May standing there. She took the opportunity and left them all alone to have some time in private.

“This is her. This is the freak with powers that left him.” Eva had angry tears running down her cheek. 

“Eva.” Melinda’s voice softened and she pulled her daughter close. “She went to her parents. She did the same thing that you would have done.” She rubbed her back soothingly. “Now isn’t the time to make enemies. Either of you.” She looked at Skye over her daughter’s shoulder.

Skye took a deep breath and looked at May. “I would never purposely hurt him or anyone.” She murmured. She still had no idea who Eva was but the way that May looked at her was different.

“Eva is our daughter,” Melinda explained as she held her daughter. Eva was overwhelmed and upset and just held onto her mother crying quietly. “She wants to make sure he’s okay just as much as you do, Skye.”

“What...You’re daughter? Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Skye looked at May in complete shock.

“That’s a conversation for later.” The older woman told her. “When Coulson wakes up you can talk to him. I’m sure he’ll want to see you. And I suggest that you and Eva get along because the last thing he needs is his daughters fighting.” 

Skye nodded and smiled slightly. “Okay. Thank you, May.” She

Melinda looked at Eva. “Did you hear that?”

Eva pulled back and wiped her eyes. She nodded. “Yeah. I’m sorry, I just got upset and..”

“It’s okay. I’m not mad at either of you. All of us are on edge but we have to stay strong for each other, for him.” Melinda said softly and looked at Eva. “You need to get some breakfast and your bags are in your father and I’s room. Skye, would you mind showing her to the kitchen and our room?” She looked at the other agent.

Skye sighed and nodded. “Of course.” She looked at Eva.

Eva looked at her mother then at Skye. “Thank you.” She said and stepped closer.

“I’ll tell you when he wakes up. Until then you two can talk.” Melinda touched their shoulders softly before she went into Coulson’s room.

Skye watched her leave before turning. “Let’s get some breakfast then.” She murmured and walked out with Eva following her.


	4. Let me help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more focused on Coulson and his recovery. It's set two weeks from the last chapters.

Things had been different at the base over the past two weeks. After the trouble with Afterlife, everyone took a break, a well deserved one, plus Coulson was in no shape to head any missions yet. Everyone also had to adjust to the new person on base. It had been a shock to find out about their boss's daughter and everyone was awkward around her. They didn't know what to say. She wasn't an agent there and they barely knew her. Luckily Skye and Eva had started to get along and were usually found together if neither of them was with Coulson.

Coulson was back in his living quarters now and he was glad to be out of the med bay and more comfortable. He still hated that his arm was in a sling but at least now he could walk around and do as he please...well mostly. Currently, he was sitting shirtless on his bed with Melinda next to him.

“I can do it myself.” Phil insisted as he took his sling off. “I'm a grown man, I don't need help buttoning my shirt.” He had been wearing t-shirts since the accident but today he was determined to wear a button up shirt and button it himself.

Melinda reached out and took his sling setting it aside. “You just lost your hand, no one is going to think bad of you because you need help buttoning your shirt.”

“I'm doing it myself.” He snapped. “I'm sick of not being able to do anything myself.” He didn't mean to snap at her but he had always been independent and he hated that he couldn't be right now.

“I know.” She didn't take what he said to heart. She knew she had always resisted help if she was injured so she understood. 

Phil grabbed his shirt and managed to get his arms in the sleeves without much trouble. Now was the hard part. He moved and attempted the first button. He tried to hold his shirt still with his stump but it was still extremely sore and sensitive. He persisted though.

Melinda watched him caringly and resisted the urge to help him. She didn't want to fight him so she watched ready to help if he asked.

He struggled with the button for a few minutes and nearly got it. “Fuck.” He mumbled as his shirt fell open again. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to keep himself calm.

“Phil, don't push yourself,” Melinda said gently and rested her hand on his leg. 

“I can do it.” He insisted and started to work the button again. He was getting angrier by the second and he was trying not to just give up. Eventually, he took the shirt off throwing it out of frustration. “Screw it.” He stood up and walked to the closet. 

Melinda stood up and walked over resting her hand on his back. “It's going to take some time.” She rubbed his back trying to soothe him. 

“We don't have time.” He grumbled and yanked one of his t-shirts from the drawer. “I can't run SHIELD if I can't even button my god damn shirt.”

“Everyone is here to help you. Right now we just need you to focus on healing and not on SHIELD.” She told him. 

“You don't get it, Melinda. I'm broken! I can't do half the things I want to anymore! I can't make myself coffee or food! I can't dress myself! I lost a piece of me!” He yelled. “What kind of man am I if I can't do my job? Dammit, my own daughter looks at me differently. I'm supposed to worry about her and you and keep you both safe but I can't do that now and you know it. You pity me. ”

Melinda stayed calm and let him get his frustration out. She moved and gently cupped his face in her hands. “You are a man who was ready to die to save his friends.” She said calmly. “We want to keep you safe too. We just want to help because you are different. You lost your hand but we know you didn't lose your mind.”

Phil relaxed a bit and looked at her. “I just want to be myself again.”

“You will be but you have to let us help you get there again. Fitz is working on a prosthetic for you and you've been doing some physical therapy. No one expects this to be an overnight thing. We all just want to help you take the small steps closer to where you want to go.” She stroked his cheek with her thumb. “Let us help. Let me help you button your shirt, we can do it together. I'll be your other hand until you can do it yourself.”

He nodded reluctantly and leaned down kissing her. “I'm sorry. I'm just so frustrated.”

She kissed him back and sighed. “I know you are. We all understand.” She looked at him for a moment before pulling away. She walked over and grabbed the shirt he had thrown. “I'll help you button it.”

Phil nodded and slowly put the shirt back on. “Thank you.” He said quietly and she helped him button the shirt.

“There.” Melinda helped him with the last button and patted his chest. “I think Eva and Skye are making pancakes for breakfast.”

“Those two together are a handful.” Phil smiled slightly and looked at Melinda. He still felt bad for yelling.

“They are.” She laughed a bit and took his hand. “Stop it.” She told him and tugged him toward the door. 

He nodded and held her hand as they walked to the kitchen. He was starting to feel more like himself by the time they got there. He chuckled when he saw Skye and Eva making pancakes. “You two have to clean that up you know.” He reminded them as he sat down.

“We know,” Eva said as she walked over with a plate of pancakes. “There's blueberry and chocolate chip ones.” 

“Are they safe to eat?” He teased. 

“Yes. I only poisoned the ones for Hunter.” Skye joked and looked up when he walked in pushing Bobbi in a wheelchair.

“Speak of the devil,” Melinda said as she sat down with a cup of tea next to her husband.

“Good morning to you too, May,” Lance said and sat down next to Bobbi.

“It's good to see you up and around Bobbi.” Skye smiled as she sat down at the table.

“I would have been around sooner but my devil ex-husband didn't let me get out of bed.” She murmured.

“Why am I always the bad guy?” Hunter complained as he got her some pancakes. 

“I don't mind you.” Eva shrugged. 

“That's surprising considering your mother hates him.” Bobbi smiled slightly. “Thank you.” She told Lance when he set her plate in front of her.

“I have my reasons.” Melinda looked at her husband to make sure he didn't need any help.

Phil smiled reassuringly at Melinda and started to eat quietly getting lost in his thoughts.

“Dad.” Eva's voice pulled him out of his head eventually. He hadn’t even noticed that he had finished eating and everyone was starting to clean up. “Are you okay?” Eva touched his shoulder.

“Hmm, oh yeah, I'm fine.” He replied and smiled.

“Can I take your plate?” She asked again now that he was listening. 

“Yes. Sorry.” Phil handed her the plate.

“It's okay.” She smiled reassuringly and took his plate to the sink.

“You were in your own world for a little bit,” Skye told him.

“It happens sometimes.” Phil shrugged and stood up. “Let me help you.” He offered.

“Of course you can...um.” Skye tried to think of something he could do to help clean up.

Phil sighed quietly. “Never mind.” He smiled to try to reassure them that he was fine. “I’ll be in my office if you need.” He said and walked out of the room before anyone else could reply. He walked slowly down the hall glad that no one had followed him. He got to his office and locked the door. He walked over and sat down at his desk. He didn’t have anything to do but he just wanted to sit there and be alone.


	5. The Good Things

The rest of the morning was uneventful. Phil spent most of it alone and everyone let him. They all knew he needed the time so they didn’t bother him. Eventually, he was starting to get hungry so he got up to get lunch. He walked to the kitchen and saw Eva, Skye, and Melinda sitting together talking.

“Hi, Dad.” Eva smiled. 

Phil smiled at her and got himself something to eat before joining them at the table. “What are you all sitting and talking about?” He asked.

“Boys.” Skye teased and smiled. “I was asking about when Eva was younger. I can’t really wrap my head around the image of May being pregnant and you guys having a baby. I mean how did you even do it with your work? May said SHIELD didn’t know.”

He chuckled. “I have a few pictures.” He winked at Melinda and sighed. “Fury knew but that was it. When we found out Melinda took a year-long leave, which wasn’t uncommon for agents that worked as hard as her. I still worked until Eva was born then I took a six-month leave. No one suspected a thing.”

“Why didn’t you want anyone to know?” Skye asked.

“Because just because Phil and I are part SHIELD doesn’t mean that Eva had to be. When she got older, I think it was when she was 16 we asked what she wanted to do. She could go to the academy like we did or pursue something else.” Melinda explained. 

“I wanted to be a doctor. I knew I could have gotten the education with SHIELD but...I just don’t think it’s right for me. Even if I am the daughter of two of SHIELD’s best agents.” Eva shrugged and leaned back. “I can still kick some ass though.”

Skye laughed. “I don’t doubt it.”

Phil looked at his daughter raising an eyebrow.

“I can still kick some butt.” Eva rolled her eyes at him. “Seriously, Dad, I'm 21.” 

“You'll always be my little girl.” He shrugged. 

“What are you going to do when I get married?” Eva asked.

“You aren't getting married.” He said simply.

“Phil.” Melinda laughed and touched his arm lightly.

“I'm serious. Neither of them is getting married unless I approve.” He said firmly. 

Skye smiled and laughed. It was a great feeling having someone so protective of her.

Eva nudged Skye lightly. “You should tell them now.” She said softly.

Melinda looked at the girls confused. “Is something wrong?” She worried.

Skye looked at Eva and nodded slightly. “No nothing it wrong. There’s just something I wanna say while we're here and talking about family.” She said hesitantly and looked at them. “I've been thinking about my dad a lot.” She looked down.

“I'm not jealous if that's what you're asking.” Phil teased lightly.

She smiled slightly. “No, I know. I just...He was a good guy and he truly cared for me. I can't thank you enough for helping him forget but I want to honor him somehow.” 

Melinda nodded slightly and held Phil's hand. “Of course.”

“I would want to too,” Eva assured her encouraging her to continue.

“I think I want to change my name to Daisy Johnson. I want to have an actual name. The name that he gave to me.” She looked down quietly.

“I think it's a great idea,” Phil assured her and smiled. “Daisy is a beautiful name.”

“I agree.” Melinda smiled.

“So you'll start calling me that?” She asked hopefully. 

“Of course we will, Daisy.” He smiled.

“Thank you. So much has been going on I wasn’t sure how to bring it up.” Daisy smiled widely.

For the first time in a while, Phil felt relaxed and he continued to talk with his family. He was able to forget about his hand for a bit and focus on the good things in his life. The girls in his life.


	6. Do you have a minute?

The next day Eva was walking around trying to find her mother. She was nervous about she wanted to talk about she figured it was easiest to just get it over with. She eventually found her mother in the gym sparring with Daisy. “Mom.” She said quietly. “Do you have a minute?” She asked.

Melinda glanced at her daughter as she dodged a hit from Daisy. “Is everything okay?” She asked.

“Yeah. I just want to talk to you about something.” Eva assured her and smiled slightly.

“I’ll meet you in your dad’s office in a few minutes,” Melinda told her and pinned Daisy to the mat. She got up and turned to Eva. “I’m going to change then I’ll be in there.”

Eva nodded and left walking to the office. She shut the door behind her and looked around. She hadn’t seen much of Shield since she had been here. She wasn’t a part of it and she didn’t feel like she had the right to look into anything. Even though it was all around her here she avoided it. She sighed and leaned against the desk.

Melinda came in a few minutes later and shut the door. “What’s going on?” She asked noticing something was off with her daughter. 

“I just..I’ve been thinking about school. I think I might take a semester off.” Eva looked down and sighed. Suddenly she didn’t want to continue talking. “I keep pushing back when I want to go back. At first, I was going to stay here for a week, then it was two weeks and now I don’t want to leave.”

Melinda sighed. “We don’t want to feel pressured into staying here. That’s the last thing your dad would want.”

“I know. I’m not feeling pressured, I promise. If I finish out this semester I’ll have my pre-med degree. I can take a semester off here after that.” Eva told her. “Then after that, I can go to medical school.”

“You could probably still get some credits working under Agent Simmons,” Melinda said softly. “If it’s really what you want to do, Eva. We’re here to support you.”

Eva nodded and swallowed hard. “I don’t want to leave again and then something worse happens.” She murmured.

Melinda pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly. “Eva, you don’t have to worry about us. We’ve been doing this since before you were born.” She assured her.

“I know but Dad just got his hand chopped off.” Eva pulled back and looked at her mother. “By one of your own agents.”

“Mack did what he had to, to save your father’s life,” Melinda defended her teammate. 

“I know. I know because Dad risked his life again.” Eva pulled away. “What’s ever going to make you stop? I know Dad still wants to work. If he could he would be out on a mission now he would be. I know it’s your job but he already died once. How can he keep doing this? How can you let him keep doing this?” She had tears in her eyes.

“That’s why I’m here. I’m keeping an eye on him. Don’t cry.” Melinda frowned and looked at her gently. “I would never let him do anything that would risk his life like that again. This was an accident.” 

“What if I became an agent? You guys would have another agent and wouldn’t have to do so much.” Eva suggested. 

“You don’t want that, Eva. You have said for years that being an agent isn’t what you want.” Melinda reminded her daughter.

“Things have changed though.” She sighed and wiped her eyes. “I hate that I never know where you are or what’s happening. I’m qualified and you know it. I’m pre-med and you’ve been combat training me since I was a kid. And you can’t tell me no because of the risks because that makes you a hypocrite.” 

Melinda took a deep breath as she processed all that her daughter had said. “Finish your semester. Take that time to really think this over and if you still want to become an agent then you can come back. I’m not the one who makes decisions about new agents though. You’ll have to have your father approve.”

Eva nodded slightly and sighed. “Okay. I’ll think about it.” She took a deep breath. “I’ll have to go back in two days then.” She looked down feeling like a little kid again. “I don’t want to go.”

“I know you don’t want to but your dad wouldn’t want you stopping because of him.” Melinda hugged her daughter to reassure her. “We’re so proud of you. We’ll be okay while you’re gone.” She promised.

“Okay.” She hugged her mother back tightly. “I suppose I have to tell Dad that I’m leaving then.”

“He’ll be happy that you’re finishing your degree. I suggest not telling him about the agent part right now though.” Melinda sighed. “Give it some time.”

Eva nodded. “I won’t tell him now. I’ll wait. It would probably just make him worse if I told him that I was considering being an agent.”

“He’ll be okay.” She promised. “He’ll probably just make you call more often when you leave.”

Eva laughed and nodded. “I won’t mind. He’s cute when calls. He always gets excited to tell me about some random thing.”

“He misses you.” Melinda smiled. “I do too.” 

“I miss you guys too.” Eva sighed.


	7. Weigh You Down

Two days later, Eva was in her room packing her bags. She really hated this. She didn't want to go and leave her family but she knew she had to. They wanted her to succeed and she knew the best way to do that was to finish her degree. She looked up when the door opened and her father walked in. “Hi, Dad.” She said quietly.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Phil said quietly and walked over to her. He was good at hiding his emotions but it was clear to see that they both were a little upset. “How are you doing?” He asked. “I know you want to stay but I want you to do what you want without worrying about me. The last thing I want to do is hinder you.”

She sighed and looked down knowing that she would cry if she looked directly at him. “I know, Dad. I just worry about you and I feel guilty about leaving. I want to be here for you.”

“Don't feel guilty. I know I may act like a big kid sometimes but I am an adult. Plus your mom will put me back in line real fast if I do something dumb. She won’t hesitate.” He smiled and took her hand in his. He looked at her seriously and squeezed her hand. “I'm going to be okay. This whole hand thing sucks and it's weighing me down right now but I won't let it weigh you down.”

“You aren't weighing me down, Dad. I’m allowed to worry about you.” She promised and looked at him hesitantly. “I want to help you. I want to be able to be here to support you while you recover so you don’t have to do it alone with mom.”

“You will support me by going to school and giving me something to look forward too. I can't be walking around moping with one hand when you graduate can I?” He squeezed her hand again trying to reassure her.

“I guess.” She turned and hugged him tightly but was careful of his arm in his sling. 

“That's my girl.” Phil hugged her back and kissed her head. “It was so nice to see you and I appreciate all that you've done while you've been here. It really took a lot of weight off of your mother.” He sighed and closed his eyes still holding his daughter close. “I'm sorry that the team didn't know about you.” He added. “I know it can't be easy.”

“You're welcome, Dad. I'm so glad that I got to come to see you and mom and meet the team too.” Eva looked at him. “It's okay. I know you didn't tell them for a reason but I like them. I think they're a great team for you and mom.”

“They're an amazing team. I couldn't ask for better.” He smiled slightly. 

“Are they better than the Avengers?” She teased.

“Yes, they are better than the Avengers.” He laughed. “Your mom isn't on the Avengers and without her I'd go nuts.”

“She could have been an Avenger.” She shrugged. 

“She could have been.” He agreed. “I don't think her and Stark would get along well though.”

“She would totally take him to the ground the first time he called her a nickname or joked about anything that had to do with her or you.” Eva laughed and looked at her dad. “Why haven't you told them you're alive?” She asked quietly.

He shrugged. “They don't really need to know. They aren't a part of Shield. Clint knows but that's it.”

“I know that Clint knows, he's my godfather.” She laughed.

He nodded. “You should visit him sometime.” He suggested.

“Maybe next time I have time off we could all go and visit.” She replied and looked at her bag. “Well, I think I have everything.” She looked back at her father. “I wish you would come with to drop me off.”

“It would just make this all harder. I already hate seeing you go and I don’t want to prolong the goodbye. I’m too big of a softie to do that.” He admitted. “Plus I know your mom won't mind some alone time with you then some alone time herself.”

She nodded and hugged him again. “Yeah.” She said sadly. “That makes sense.” She mumbled.

He hugged her back before he pulled back grabbing one of her bags. “I'll walk you to the plane.”

“Dad, you don't have to carry my bag,” Eva told him and grabbed her other bag. 

“I do.” He said. “I may be down a hand but I'm still your dad. Fully and completely.”

“I know.” She smiled at him and followed him out to the plane where her mother was waiting. 

They walked slowly together to the waiting plane and got her bags on before Phil turned to his daughter. “I’ll see you soon, Eva. Go make me proud, okay?” He hugged her softly.

Eva hugged him back and tried not to cry. “I will. I love you, Dad. Call me if you need anything.” She kissed his cheek.

He kissed her cheek back and nodded. “I will. I should be the one telling you that. I love you too, Eva.” He smiled and gently wiped a tear from her cheek. “Don’t cry, sweetheart. I’m okay.” He promised

Eva nodded and hugged him again quickly before watching him go over to her mother.

Melinda hugged him gently and smiled. “I’ll take care of her. You don’t cause any trouble while I’m gone.” She kissed him lightly. 

“I won’t.” He promised and kissed her back. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Phil.” She smiled at him slightly before watching him walk off the plane. She sighed and went to the cockpit. She wasn’t surprised to see that Eva was already in there. She sat down and soon they were off to drop Eva back off at college.


	8. Those Who Wait

A few weeks later Phil’s hand was healed and he was trying out the prosthetic that Fitz had made for him. Melinda sat across the table from him as he worked on trying to grab a ball with his new hand. He was struggling but he was determined to do it. “I know that Eva said something to you before she left.” He said randomly. In all honesty, he had been trying to find a way to bring it up and currently he needed a small distraction.

“She said a lot of things before she left,” Melinda said acting cluelessly as she watched him. 

“I know but she said something that you won’t tell me.” He murmured not letting her act fool him. He had seen it enough to know. He looked up at her and set his hand on top of the ball. “And I don’t believe that it’s just girl problems.”

“Phil.” She looked back at him. She knew that he wasn't going to drop the subject but she still tried to get him to stop.

“Don’t lie to me, Lin. Whatever it is I can take it. It can’t be too bad.” He focused on the ball in front of him and tried to tighten the fake fingers around it.

She sighed and leaned back. “She’s just worried about you. She told me she wanted to stay for longer.”

“And?” He asked and managed to bend one of the fingers. That seemed pretty harmless. Eva had even told him that she wanted to stay longer.

“And she didn’t want to finish her degree because she wanted to stay here.” She looked back at his hand happy that he was making progress.

“She could have said that to me.” He tried to lift the ball and huffed when it fell from his hand and bounced to the floor. “I don't agree with it but she could have talked to me.”

Melinda moved and grabbed the ball setting it back on the table for him. “She doesn’t want to put any more stress or pressure on you, Phil. She’s extremely worried about you.”

It was clear that Phil was starting to get frustrated with the ball and with the conversation. He almost regretted bringing it up. Almost. “What did you tell her then?” He asked.

“I told her to finish her degree and think about what she wants to do before she makes any decisions.” She explained. “No matter what, we both want her to graduate and we both know that she wants to graduate.” 

“I don’t want her to give up her dreams because of me. I'm not broken or anything. I'm going to learn how to use this damn hand and be good as new.” He leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment. “She deserves better than having to give up her dreams.”

“Stop blaming yourself, Phil. She’s just worried about her father.” Melinda leaned over resting her hand over his good one. “Think about when you were younger. You would have done anything for your parents and you did do anything for your parents. That's how she feels now. She wants to help.”

He looked at her and sighed. “I know what it was like and I gave up a lot to make sure that my mom was well off.”

“I know you did and I know you don't want that for her but she feels just like you did. She has the same wants that you did.” She tried to get her husband to understand. 

“Sometimes I wish she wasn't so much like me.” He murmured. 

“I don't,” Melinda said honestly and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. “You both are so stubborn and just as caring as you are stubborn if not more and I wouldn't have it any other way.”

“You're the same way.” He pointed out.

“Yes, but you and Eva are more caring on the outside and more open than I have ever been. When you two walk into a room everyone there is at ease. When I walk into a room everyone thinks I'm going to kick someone's ass.” Melinda told him.

He chuckled. “That's very true but you're just as caring as us... You're just sweet on the inside and tough on the outside.”

She shrugged. “That's how I was raised.” 

“I know. I didn't say it wasn't bad. I mean I married you so obviously I don't have an issue with it.” He smiled.

“I know. I just get a bit defensive sometimes.” She sighed.

“I know that too.” He said and winked at her.

She smiled and took the ball into her hand. “So do you agree with what I told her to do?” She asked.

Phil tried to take the ball from her as he thought about all his wife had told him. Finally, just as he lightly gripped the ball he decided on an answer. “Yes, I agree. I just wish that she would have talked to me about it more.”

“You can't change the past, Phil.”

“I know...I'll talk to her about it next time she calls.” He decided.

“Phil, let her come to you, okay?” She said gently. “She's really worried about you. I'll talk to her a bit more and eventually, she'll come around and talk to you. You just can't push her right now.”

“Alright,” Phil said as he managed to grab onto the ball. He lifted it up slowly and handed it to Melinda. “Finally.”

Melinda smiled. “Good things come to those who wait.” She told him.


	9. Impatient

Phil waited anxiously for a call from his daughter. He got texts and pictures from her occasionally but it wasn’t until another two weeks after his conversation with Melinda that their daughter video called them. “Hi, Eva.” He smiled widely when he answered. He was sitting in his office looking over a few things when she called but he didn’t move. 

“Hi, Dad.” Eva smiled at him through the phone. “How are you doing?” She asked.

“I’m doing good. Still on desk duty though until I get a better hand.” He said and waved his fake black hand in front of the camera. “It doesn’t work too well but I make due.”

“Yeah, Fitz sent me his plans. He wanted to consult me about it.” She told him.

“Are you talking to my team behind my back?” He chuckled and pretended to be offended.

“I’m just helping you. I was giving him suggestions on how to make it as lifelike as possible.” She smiled and leaned back in her bed. 

“Why are you in bed? Don’t you have exams to study for? Classes, to attend?” He rose an eyebrow at her.

“I’m not constantly in class, Dad, and I’m taking a break from studying. I know for a fact that you didn’t constantly study in school.” She smirked.

“Yeah well, you need to follow in your mother’s footsteps and not mine.” He smiled lovingly at her. 

Eva shrugged. “So, Dad, I need to talk to you about something.”

Phil nodded and looked at her ready to talk seriously. “Alright, shoot.” 

“Dad, you need to not freak out about this and that’s why I’m telling you now.” She started to tell him.

“You want to be an agent.” He said.

She looked at him and frowned. “Um, no and Mom told you about that?”

“No, your mother didn’t say anything.” He lied. “So you don’t want to be an agent?”

“No...well I don’t know but that’s not what I want to tell you about.” She sighed. 

“So is it better or worse than you wanting to be an agent?” He asked.

“Well if you would just let me-” She was cut off by her bedroom door opening and someone sitting on the bed next to her. She set her phone down but Phil could still hear what she was saying. “I told you to wait out there.”

“I got impatient.” Another voice said.

“I’m on the phone with my dad. I’m trying to tell him and now he’s really going to be pissed.” Eva said clearly annoyed by whoever was with her.

“Eva, who is that? Why is he in your room?” Phil said frustrated since he couldn’t see anything. “Evangeline May Coulson, pick up the phone!”

“See?!” Eva said and grabbed the phone. “Sorry, Dad. As I was going to say.” She sighed. “I have a boyfriend. We’ve been dating for a while and I figured it was about time I tell you.”

“A boyfriend? How long has it been? You hid it from me?” Phil rambled off questions.

“Dad, relax. His name is Daniel. We started dating just before everything happened and I haven’t told you because I knew you wouldn’t be happy and would get all defensive and you didn’t need that while you were healing but since you and the team are coming for my graduation in a few weeks and you’re going to see him I figured I should let you know.” She explained.

“That’s a long time, Eva. I could have handled it if you told me before.” He defended himself. “I would have taken it better if he hadn’t barged into your bedroom.”

“Sorry, sir.” Daniel came into view next to his daughter. 

“Don’t act like you were innocent at my age, dad,” Eva complained and leaned against her boyfriend. “Plus, he came to help me study.”

“What is he studying?” Phil asked.

“Chemistry, sir,” Daniel said. “I’m graduating as well.”

“Okay, I can respect that.” He murmured and leaned back. “Does your mother know?”

“I told her a few days ago. I didn’t know if it was a good time to tell you or not.” Eva said hesitantly.

“So am I the last to know? Does Fitz know? Did you tell the whole team?” He huffed.

 

“Don’t be like that, Dad. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it. Mom said that you were doing well and back to work so I decided to call.

Phil sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Okay, okay, I’m not mad. I’m just taking my role of protective dad very seriously right now.”

 

She laughed softly and nodded. “Okay. I can respect that.” She smiled. “And I promise that Daniel is a good guy. His dad is in the air force so he has good roots.”

“Good.” Phil managed a small smile. “Is this why you called? To give your old man a heart attack?” 

“No, I wanted to see how you were doing then give you a heart attack.” She teased and frowned when his tablet went off. “You have to go?” She asked.

“Duty calls. I’ll see you soon, Eva. Thank you for calling and to this Daniel, you keep my daughter happy.” He said sternly.

“Yes, sir.” Daniel smiled.

“Love you, Dad.” Eva smiled. 

“I love you too, Eva.” He said before he hung up and looked at his tablet. He sighed and shut it off. He sat at his desk for a moment and thought about his daughter. She was growing up too fast.


	10. Tying Ties

Before he knew it, it was time for Eva's graduation. They were running a little late but as soon as the plane landed Phil was the first to get in Lola to go see Eva. He waited for Melinda to get in before he drove quickly with Mack driving behind them with the rest of the team. As soon as he parked the car he saw Eva and he rushed over to her.

Eva was already in her cap and gown when they arrived and she smiled widely when she saw her dad coming over. “Hi, Dad.” She said and hugged him tightly.

“Hi, sweetheart.” He smiled and pulled back looking at her. “Look at you! It's like when you graduated high school.”

“I don't want to think of high school.” She teased and smiled. “That's all in the past.”

“Alright, alright, well you look gorgeous, Eva. I swear you get prettier every time that I see you.” He told her and smiled. 

“Thank you.” She blushed and looked at him. “But I know you only say that because you're my dad.”

“I do not. I say it because it's true.” He defended himself. “And I may be biased because you are my daughter but I'm allowed to be because I'm your dad.”

“Okay. Well no matter why you say that, thank you.” She smiled at him. “You aren't wearing a tie.” She commented after looking over him.

“Still working on tying my ties.” He told her and held up his black artificial hand.

“Oh.” She looked at him not sure if she had upset him or not. “Well, I plan on talking to Fitz so we can finish up the new hand for you. It's just the finishing details now. The new one should be easier to use and feel more lifelike.”

“It's okay. I don't mind. It's a nice change.” He assured her. “And thank you for helping Fitz with my new hand.”

“You’re welcome and if it's any consolation I think you look better without a tie anyway. You look more like you. You look stuffy with a tie and you are the least stuffy person that I know.” She smiled.

“Your mom said the same thing. Almost the same thing. She just said I looked better without one. She didn't comment on my lack of stuffiness.” He told her just as Melinda walked over to hug their daughter.

“He isn't lecturing you is he?” Melinda asked as she hugged her daughter.

“No, not yet.” Eva laughed.

“I've told him not to.” She told her daughter.

“Well, I've expected it ever since our video chat.” Eva shrugged.

“Speaking of reasons to lecture you, where is this boyfriend of yours?” Phil spoke up.

“He went to get his seat,” Eva told her father. “His graduation is tomorrow so he isn't sitting with the graduates.”

“Ah, so I have to wait to meet him?” He asked.

“Yes, I told him to run as soon as I saw Lola pull in.” She teased. “But actually I knew you were running late and I figured it was best to meet him when we had more time.”

“Good idea,” Melinda said as the rest of the team came over.

Eva smiled and hugged each of them. “Thank you so much for coming. You didn't have to.”

“You're family, Eva, of course, we came,” Daisy told her.

“And we can't operate without your parents around.” Mack chuckled.

“Well, we can but not very well.” Fitz smiled.

Eva nodded. “I figured. Every team needs a Coulson to keep them all calm and a May to keep them all in line.” She laughed. 

“I do more than keep them in line. Your dad does that most of the time.” Melinda told her daughter.

“Yeah, your mom mostly kicks ass and glares at everyone while I make sure no one does anything stupid.” Phil smiled.

“Yeah, and both of them keep us calm and keep us in line. Coulson keeps us in line by telling us we're out of control and May keeps us in line by giving us death glares.” Daisy smiled.

“Man if looks could kill I'm sure we all would have been killed multiple times.” Mack laughed.

Eva nodded. “Me too. I've grown up with those looks from her and from my dad. His are worse sometimes because he rarely gives a look like that.” She laughed and looked at her watch. “I should get going. You reserved seats right?” She asked her dad.

“Of course, enough for the team,” Phil assured her. He hugged her again kissing her cheek before she left. “Good luck.”

“Thank you, Dad.” She said and hugged Melinda too before she ran off.

Phil sighed and took Melinda's hand. “Let's go see get our seats.”

She nodded. “Don't get all emotional on me, Phil.” She smiled softly at him as both of them and the whole team went to get their seats. 

Phil sat down next to Melinda with Daisy on the other side. He wrapped his arm around his wife and sat back as the ceremony started. Usually, he and Melinda weren't as touchy but it was an important day and he just felt the need to have her close.

Melinda didn't mind it though and she leaned against him resting her hand on his thigh. Together they sat and listened to all of the speakers. 

After all of the guest speakers, they started calling names and the ceremony seemed to be going on forever. The whole team perked up though when they got close to Eva's name. As soon as it was called they all stood up and cheered for her and they didn't notice or care about the people looking at them.

The rest of the ceremony was boring and dragged on. At one point Phil thought he might fall asleep but he managed to stay awake. When the ceremony ended the team waited for most of the people to clear out and they walked out to the lobby area to wait for Eva to come out.


	11. Lunch

When the ceremony ended the whole team got up and went to the lobby of the center to wait for Eva.

Eva walked out and laughed when she saw everyone waiting for her. She rushed over and hugged her parents tightly.

Phil hugged her back just as tight and smiled widely. “I’m so proud of you, sweetheart.” He said happily and kissed her cheek.

“Me too,” Melinda said and hugged her too.

“Us too!” Daisy spoke up.

Eva laughed and pulled back from her mother. “Again thank you all for coming. You really didn’t have to.”

“Of course we did.” Jemma smiled.

“Thank you, guys.” She smiled. “I know we haven’t really known each other long but it’s nice to have a big family since these two never wanted one.”

“You were enough of a handful, Eva, we didn’t need anymore.” Phil teased her.

“Anyway, so I hear you have a boyfriend,” Daisy smirked. “Where is he?”

Eva blushed a bit. “Yeah, he’s probably lost in the crowd.” She laughed a bit. “He’s here though. He was with me earlier before you guys got here and I made him run.” She said and looked at her father.

“I’m not that scary.” He defended himself.

“You can be sometimes, Coulson.” Daisy shrugged and looked up when a man started walking over to them.

Eva smiled widely and walked over to her boyfriend. “Hi, Daniel.” She said and kissed his cheek. 

“Sorry, I got stuck talking to a few people.” The taller man said and wrapped his arm around her. “I assume that this is your family.” 

“He looks oddly familiar.” Fitz murmured and glanced at everyone.

“I think he just looks nice,” Daisy smirked.

Eva walked back over to her family with Daniel and smiled. “Mom, Dad, this is Daniel. Daniel, this is my mom and dad.”

Daniel moved and offered his hand to them both. “A pleasure to finally meet you both.”

“And this is Daisy, Fitz, Jemma, and Mack.” Eva gestured to each of them.

Daniel turned and smiled at them. “Nice to meet you all too.” 

“You did good, Eva,” Daisy commented. 

“Thank you.” Eva smiled and took Daniel’s hand. “So we have an early dinner planned. Daniel’s dad is meeting us at a restaurant nearby.”

“His dad?” Melinda asked.

“Yeah, he was nearby for work so I invited him to dinner. I hope that’s okay.” Daniel said hesitantly.

“It’s fine,” Eva said before anyone could say anything. “I have room for two more in my car and we can go.” She smiled.

Everyone nodded and soon they arrived at the restaurant. When Daniel parked the car everyone got out and started to head inside. Phil stayed back and leaned against the building. Eva had been in relationships before and of course, he was protective but this seemed different. It seemed more serious and Phil didn’t know what to think. He wasn’t ready for his little girl to grow up yet. He stood outside for a minute before he was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone call his name.

“Coulson, why can’t you just leave me alone?” Talbot said clearly annoyed as he walked across the parking lot.

Phil looked up confused and frowned when he saw the other man. “Talbot? What the hell?” 

“Don’t act surprised, Phil. Why are you here?” Glenn asked as he walked closer.

“I’m not here on SHIELD business.” Phil defended himself and walked over looking at Glenn. “What are you doing here?”

“I don’t believe it for a second,” Talbot said. “And I don't have to tell you why I'm here.”

“I didn't ask you to believe it.” Phil shrugged. 

“Why are you here?” Glenn asked again.

“I am here for personal reasons. You don't have to do believe me. Just leave me alone so I can have a nice time.” Phil said simply. 

“Is it just you?” He replied and looked up when the door to the restaurant opened.

Phil looked over at the door and sighed. 

Eva poked her head out the door and frowned. “Dad, what are you doing?” She asked and completely stepped out.

“Dad?” Talbot asked.

“Sorry, I just needed a minute, Eva,” Phil said ignoring Talbot. “I’ll come in now.” He smiled and stepped closer to her so he could go in.

“You were serious,” Talbot said in shock. “And you have a daughter?” He asked. “I looked in all your files and there are no records of you having a kid.”

“Well, some things I like to keep personal, Talbot. I don’t need you sticking your nose in my private life.” Phil said as he opened the door again.

Eva stopped and looked at the other man. “Talbot?” She asked. “That's your last name?”

Glenn nodded. “Yes it is and if you would excuse me I am meeting someone.”

“I know. You're meeting Daniel.” Eva said quietly and looked at her dad.

“How do you know Daniel?” Glenn asked.

“I'm his girlfriend,” Eva told him.

“And you're Coulson's daughter.” 

“Very much so, I'm told,” Eva said and nodded.

“You're Daniel's dad?” Phil spoke up. “What are the odds?”

“Pretty damn low. Where's Daniel?” Glenn asked and stormed into the restaurant.

Eva frowned and glared at her dad before walking in. She stopped when she saw Glenn staring at the table. 

“Your whole team is here?” He murmured.

“They aren't my team,” Eva said and walked over. “Daniel, your dad is here and isn't very happy. I don't think mine is either.”

Daniel stood up and walked over to his dad frowning. “What's going on?” He asked.

“You're dating Coulson's daughter.” He said.

“You know Eva's dad?” Daniel asked.

“Yes, he's a huge pain in my ass and you're dating his daughter.” Glenn pulled his son aside. 

“He seems like a good guy.” Daniel defended him and shrugged.

“He's made my life hell,” Glenn grumbled.

Eva watched quietly and looked at her mother. “Mom, what's going on?”

“Talbot is someone we've run into on a few missions. He and your dad don't have too good of a relationship.” Melinda said and looked up as her husband came and sat down.

Eva sighed and didn't say anything. She walked over to Daniel after they had a few moments and took his hand. “Mr. Talbot.”

“General Talbot,” Glenn said firmly.

“Sorry, General Talbot, I don't know what has happened between you and my parents but I assure you that it won't be brought up. They don't talk about work much and this is a personal meal.” Eva promised. 

“Dad, please push this aside. I really want you to meet Eva and get to know her because I care for her.” Daniel added and wrapped his arm around her. “I love her.” He said for the first time.

Glenn sighed and nodded. “Alright...alright.” He said. “I'll give them one chance.”

“That's all we ask,” Daniel said and smiled.

Eva looked at Daniel and didn't say anything still letting his words sink in.

Glenn nodded to his son and walked to the table hesitantly sitting down.

Eva smiled at Daniel and turned to wrap her arms around his neck. “So, you love me and our dads hate each other.”

Daniel smiled back and rested his hands on her hips. He chuckled and nodded. “I guess so.” He said and kissed her gently.

“I love you too,” Eva told him. “Now let's go be mediators.”

He nodded and wrapped his arm around her as they went back to sit down. This was going to be a long meal.


	12. My rock

Lunch was painful, to say the least. Eva and Daniel played as mediators and at least by the end of it, they were able to have actual conversations. Phil and Glenn were not happy but at least the rest of the team seemed happy to be together.

Later on, after Eva had gone back home, Phil sat with Melinda in their hotel room. He slowly started to unbutton his shirt as Melinda got changed. “She's happy.” He murmured.

Melinda nodded. “She is happy. She's the happiest she's been in a while.” She said and looked at him. “She's young and in love.”

“You think she's in love with him?” He asked struggling a bit with his buttons.

“You think she isn't?” She asked. “How many boyfriends has she introduced to us?”

“A handful.” Phil shrugged.

“And do you think she would have defended them as much as she defended Daniel today?” She looked at him and rose an eyebrow.

He sighed and leaned back on the bed closing his eyes. “No.” He huffed. “When did she grow up, Lin? Where's my cute little girl that steals my sunglasses and loves big bear hugs?” 

Melinda laughed softly and sat next to him. She took his hand and looked at him. “She's grown up.”

“I refuse to walk her down the aisle within the next year,” Phil said firmly.

“That's fair.” She said and laid back on the bed with him. “I'm too young to be the mother of the bride.”

“And I'm too young too right?” He asked and turned his head to look at her.

She smiled at him and patted his chest. “Of course.”

He laughed and moved to kiss her gently. “Maybe we should get married.” He told her.

She frowned and pulled back to look at him. “Phil, we are married.”

“I know we are but we've been married for almost 25 years.” He looked at her softly and squeezed her hand. “We should do something special.”

“We usually just have a nice dinner for our anniversary.” She told him.

“I'm serious, Lin. We should get married again. We can have a little ceremony with the team there and Eva.” He turned on his side draping his arm across her stomach.

“You really are serious.” She said and rubbed his arm gently. 

“Of course I am. I love you just as much as I did the day I married you. I think I love you even more now. I am impossibly in love with you.” He moved closer and kissed her cheek. 

Melinda turned and faced him with a soft smile. “I love you too, Phil, and I love you more than the day we got married but if you want to marry me again then you have to propose again.”

Phil looked at her and laughed. “Okay, okay, I'll propose again.” He smiled and kissed her deeply. “But you have to act surprised this time.”

“Of course.” She laughed. “I will.”

He smiled. “Good because I plan on actually surprising you.”

“Of course you do, honey.” She laughed and kissed him lightly. She moved and stood up.

“What are you doing?” He asked and frowned.

“I'm going to finish getting changed because I'm tired and we have things to do tomorrow.” She said as she grabbed some pajamas.

“We can't just lay in bed all day tomorrow?” Phil asked and moved sitting back up. He huffed and worked at the buttons of his shirt again.

“No, we can't. We're spending the day with our daughter.” She smiled and walked back over to him. She moved and gently undid the last of the buttons on his shirt. 

“Don't do that.” He mumbled.

“Don't do what?” She asked.

“Unbutton my shirt for me.” He told her. “I need to work on doing it myself.”

“I undid two buttons.” She said quietly. “I know you need to work on it but Fitz is almost done with the new hand and it will be easier with that.”

He sighed. “I guess.” He stood up and finished getting changed. 

Once both of them were changed they laid down in bed together cuddled under the covers. Phil held Melinda close and rubbed her back gently. “Do you ever think about what it would have been like if we had retired when Eva was born?” He asked.

“No.” Melinda frowned. “Do you wish we had?”

“No, no, that's not what I'm saying. I'm just wondering.” He assured her.

“I don't think about it anymore. I used to when Eva was younger.” She admitted. “But it wasn't worth dwelling on. Eva is happy and we're happy.”

He nodded. “Yeah...life would have been boring if I had become a teacher.”

She laughed softly. “I can picture it. You'd be a great teacher.”

“What would you have done?” He asked.

“I don't know. I really don't. If anything I would have retired to office duty.” She told him.

“You could never leave SHIELD.” He smiled slightly.

“No, I couldn't and I don't think you could either Phil.” She looked at him and smiled back. “You are SHIELD.”

“I'm not SHIELD.” He chuckled.

“You are. Without you, SHIELD would fall apart.” She told him.

“It wouldn't.” He shook his head. “Everyone on the team is strong enough to support SHIELD themselves.”

“They're strong because of you.” She said and moved to take his hand. “You're our rock. You're my rock.”

“Well, you're my rock so SHIELD wouldn't last without you either.” He pointed out.

“I know.” She laughed softly. She moved and kissed him lightly. “Get some rest now. I love you.”

He smiled and kissed back. “I love you too, Melinda.”


End file.
